Black
by hitokiri.black
Summary: They say the devil lives in my soul. I promise not to let him take control' Killer can't be a saint...BxK


Disclaimer: This isfanfiction right?

* * *

**Black**

**Session 1  
**

Blackness filled the street and mist fogged the dirt packed streets as a young boy walked slowly down it. Flaming red hair framed a pale face and violet eyes peered through the mist. Small sandaled feet were placed soundlessly on the ground and lifted again just as silently. A long sheathed blade hung on his hip, swaying with his cat like movements.

Whispers echoed in the small roadway and the violet eyes snapped inhumanly to deep piercing amber. Sharp ears picked up the almost incomprehensible murmurs around him, mummers that sounded with a familiar ring.

_Voices call, they call out my name…_

The foot steps halted and a slender hand snaked towards the wrapped hilt of a long katana. His ears strained to hear the mummers that had suddenly lost their sound. Shifting the weight from one foot to another, his breath hissed out from clenched teeth, and the tense form waited for movement from the shadows.

Long moments passed and not an insect's leg quivered. The eyes flashed from side to side, looking for the place where the attacker could be found. Finally a presence was echoed from the depths the shadows. Battousai watched as a young boy emerged from the darkness and stood with large brown pools as eyes.

"Your one of them…" he whispered, and took a step forward. Battousai's eyes narrowed and his hand never left the hilt of the sword. The boy stood, unperturbed by the swordsman in front of him. With a tilt of his head the boy took another breath and his words continued.

"But you're not the same…"

_They say I'm different…_

Battousai looked down to the boy and his eyes flickered, to the boys small hands, which had risen to reach above his own brown haired head. Amber fixed on the child's hand, as the slender fingers of his own tightened on the hilt if his sword. Staring fixedly at the reaching boy he made no move, like a deer caught in a sudden light. Curiously, and not a care that he was the Battousai, the boy lightly brushed the red scar that covered the hitokiri's cheek.

_Well I'm not the same…_

Lowering the hand slowly, the child tilted his head and surveyed the murderer.

"You're the Battousai." He said, firmly as a statement. The red-headed hitokiri blinked. Folding his arms across his chest, the boy's eyes flicked with excitement. Looking up he said in a low eager voice. "I want to be like you…"

Sadness shadowed the red heads face.

_You say you want to be like me…_

Still watching the boy he pulled his slender fingers away from the cloth covered hilt. With a soft sigh he turned his eyes from him and looked into the shadows. The boy looked at him with confusion.

"Kenshin?" he asked softly and reached for his hand.

Battousai's head snapped to the boy, and he took a step back.

"Where did you hear that name?" he hissed. The boy tilted his head again.

"He told me." The boy said, looking as if that was the only apparent answer. Battousai walked up to the boy and gripped his shoulder.

"Who told you?" He whispered dangerously, in the boy's ear. Fear seeped into his eyes and he tried to pull away from the other.

"Let go…Your hurting me…" he said, his voice rising in volume.

"Tell me." Battousai said again and tightened his hold.

"Please…" the boy said faintly. However before the hitokiri could get out another word, he heard the sound of steel against sheath. Whipping around to face the direction where the sound had come, Battousai pulled the boy behind him. A chorus of clicks followed and black swordsmen emerged as one from the shadows. Swords glittered in the dim light and insane smiles sparkled at them.

The scrape of his own sword echoed in the stillness that had befallen the avenue, as Battousai settled into a defensive stance. Not a word was spoken, no questions asked.

_Well boy let me tell you…_

An unheard gunshot resonated in the minds of the swordsmen and weapons flashed, crashing and pinging in the moonlight. The soft almost silent squash of blade cutting through flesh overcame his every fiber. Blood splattered around him, and the ecstasy of the fight pumped through his veins. His world dipped red and his limbs felt as light as air. He soared through the night, blade flashing and carving human flesh and bone. Seconds past, and the glint of his katana never slowed in its butchery, making quick work of the unfortunate beings that had gotten in his way. Moments later, stillness followed eerily. A small back straightened and amber eyes glittered. Blood dripped from the blade, making a pool at Battousai's feet. The molten eyes slid to the child, who had moved to a wall and sat, head in hands, looking to the floor.

_You don't know what I've seen. _

The hitokiri took steps towards the child; he whimpered and pushed himself closer to the wall. The red-heads limbs pulsed with power, his ki throbbed with evil around his body. He was bathed in shadow, the amber eyes showing as did demons. The child looked up and cried into the night.

"Be gone!" taking a deep breath the boy yelled at the devil that had replaced the teen. "He wont let you have him!" with a sudden burst the child pointed to the man. "You have lost! You will not take him. He will not let you!" The boy's voice changed and grew confident and with a slash of his arm at Battousai he abruptly fell to the ground, still and motionless.

_They say the Devil lives in my soul…_

Amber leaked from the man's eyes and his face fell. With a shake to clear his head, Battousai knelt beside the child. Both frozen, sculptures of a mighty artist.

Shouts reached them and the hitokiri's head snapped down the street. Reflex moved his arms and he scooped the child up, as his feet led him away from the bloody carnage.

_I promise not to let him take control…_

* * *

This fic will only be a two session thing most likely……unless I feel 'lead' to write more. I hope to get this done by the end of the week, and get another 'session' in for Seasons after Spring Break, b/c my band is going on tour! lol fun. Wish us luck and review. 


End file.
